


Pieces of Moment

by KnightAniNaberrie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, characters and tags to be added, fight me writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: A series of unconnected 100 word drabbles, most Deckerstar-centric, based off of whatever my first thought is reading some German phrases in old notes.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	1. Hier Zeigte Sich

**Author's Note:**

> I have some major writers block trying to move in, and a list of random German phrases from last semester, so I’m trying something new. This is mostly an exercise for myself, so critique fully welcome!
> 
> If one of the phrases is glaringly incorrect, please tell me! These notes are old, I totally could’ve written the wrong thing, and not all of it is aligning with the ever faithful (if not always accurate) google translate.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

“. . . and here it turned out not to have been a spider at all, just a piece of lint.”

Laughter roared through the group of officers gathered around Dan as he recounted a certain consultant’s earlier suspected-bug-induced flailing, and with each mirthful glance his direction, Lucifer’s pout grew. He really could be an overgrown child at times, and Chloe couldn’t help but roll her eyes, even as she reached out and gave his arm a reassuring pat.

“I’m sure it was a very scary piece of lint, even for you.”

“Yes, well.” He sniffed in false disdain and she smiled back.


	2. Wieder Zusammabringen

The building continued to burn behind them, charred remains of people’s material lives floating around the scene.

They’d both been inside only moments before, separated and searching for anything useful to their latest case. When the flames appeared, Chloe had been the first out, or so she’d thought. She’d watched in horror as the whole place went up, panic rising, until Lucifer chose that moment to stroll up behind her, making some crack about needing marshmallows.

Spinning around, her first instinct was to either punch him or yell, but instead she’d yanked him into a tight hug. Together again, safe.


	3. Die Nächste Generation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For someone who can barely write over 500 words in one go, sticking to 100 is equally rough.

Giggles filled the room as the tower toppled once more. Trixie and Charlie sat cross-legged on the floor of Chloe’s living room, wooden Jenga blocks scattered between them. Charlie was still a bit young for the game, but it seemed Trix was alright playing in a more destructive rather than strategic manner.

Arms wrapped around her, hands coming to rest on her stomach, Lucifer’s voice rumbling in her ear, “I wonder what ours will be like,” and she smiled. A few months ago the idea had been terrifying, to both of them. Now, though still scary, there was excitement, promise.


	4. Einfach Unvorstellbar

He really shouldn’t have been surprised.

It had been the same for eons. The Devil was no one’s friend, and certainly no one would consider being his. It was only a matter of time before those he knew now would follow the pattern. He’d dreaded it, and on occasion foolishly allowed himself to hope that things could be different, particularly with his ( _the_ , not his, could never be his) Detective.

She had seen him, and she ran, and for once Lucifer couldn’t find it in him to blame anyone other than himself. 

Chloe was good, and he was a monster.


	5. Lächeln sich freundlich an

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather than update one thing at a time, I’m writing pieces of like nine things. Rip.

It was a relatively normal day of paperwork, aside from the fact that the Devil himself had deigned to come in and help with it. Usually, Lucifer avoided precinct paperwork like it was the plague, and after watching him work on the books for Lux, she could honestly understand why.

Yet on a day with no murder, no exciting case, he sat before her, pen dancing across the paper supplying words she hoped were police form appropriate. He glanced up, caught her staring, and smiled like she was one of his stars, and she returned the gesture just as bright.


	6. Hatten kein Verständnis für

“I don’t understand.”

The folded paper was covered in pink glitter, enough so that any slight movement had particles drifting to the floor. Drawn out in red crayon creating a thin break in the sparkle was a lopsided heart.

Beatrice stared up at him and he stared back, holding the monstrosity out and away from him as if it would bite.

“Ahh, thank you?”

She rolled her eyes, and oh did that make her look like her mother. “It’s a Valentines card, you give them to people yo-” Suddenly, her eyes widened. “You did get one for Mommy, right?”

“What?!”


	7. In zwei Hälften geteilt

They were designed to be two halves of a whole, different sides of the same coin. Creation and Destruction were as much a part of each other as anything could be, and for millennia they were inseparable.

Since then, things have changed. Rebellions and falls and love and regret and a million other side effects of existence were between them. Yet for better or for worse, their connection remained as solid as it had been the day they were created.

So when Creation felt Destruction’s pain, clearer than it had been in centuries, he came to snoop.

“Michael.”

“Hello, Samael.”


	8. Weinten vor Freude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t decide if I wanted this to be Lucifer returning from Hell or proposing, so have a vague short instead.

Chloe stood before him, tearful gaze locked on his.

He’d messed up. Again. Usually his faults and failings merely angered the Detective, and there were a few occasions where his mistakes had led to pure disappointment, but this felt so much worse.

For starters, he didn’t even know what he did wrong. Not that that was entirely unheard of, but he’d been so careful to plan everything to be the best it could. But maybe a grand gesture hadn’t been the way, maybe she was regretful, maybe. . .

“Detective I- if I shouldn’t have done thi-“

“I’m happy, you idiot.”

Oh.


	9. Waren wieder auf dem Heimweg

The SUV was far from his preferred vehicle, but given the circumstances he was coming to appreciate the necessity.

Beatrice was asleep in the backseat, stuffed unicorn of victory clutched loosely in her arms. Next to him Chloe was also out, snoring softly, using his arm stretched across the console as a pillow.

They’d spent the day at the pier, playing rigged arcade games and consuming an immense amount of fried food and sweets. It wasn’t something he could have pictured himself enjoying a few years prior, but as he glanced at his girls, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.


	10. Mitten in der Nacht

A crash, the kind that rolls for a solid ten seconds before coming to a stop, a swear, and a giggle. Chloe gave the clock a glance, found it to be after three, and rolled her eyes. Of course they couldn’t have one quiet night, nope, not in this house.

She rolled out of bed and popped open the door, listening to the commentary rather than going to see the mess first hand.

“Oops.” Another giggle. “Sorry, Lucifer.” Clearly.

“Yes, well, let’s just clean this up before your mother finds out.”

“But what abo-“

“I’ll just buy a cake, child.”


	11. Lagen sich. . . in den Armen

Angels didn’t have much experience with physical forms of affection. Lucifer had come to be familiar with some intimacy, namely that of brief sexual encounters. What he’d not yet adjusted to, though, were the ways in which humans platonically touched one another. A hand on a shoulder here, a pat on the back there, and of course, the activity many of his friends seemed near obsessed with, hugging.

So when Ella shouted out “Group hug!” while out celebrating another successful case, Lucifer wasn’t entirely prepared for the onslaught of arms suddenly around him, but he could get used to it.


	12. Schärfster Rivale

“You’re really bad at this.”

This, of course, was one of those ludicrous games Beatrice deemed necessary for him to play, though even she appeared to be getting a little bored with it.

The concept was simple. Just line up four little plastic pieces, and keep your opponent from lining up four of theirs first. It should be a breeze, yet an hour in he still hadn’t managed to win a round.

“You’re cheating.”

“Nope!”

“You’ve practiced?”

She just laughed.

And so it was that the Devil found himself bested, by a child with a gap toothed grin no less.


	13. Nach Diesem Ereignis

Chloe was certain that this was NOT what they should be doing while undercover at a charity gala of all times and places, but she also recognized that only the direct appearance of God in that supply closet would have any (very small) shot of derailing things.

The night started innocent enough, they were _professionals_ after all. But between the drink Lucifer insisted she sip throughout the opening speeches, the quite revealing dress she’d donned for the occasion, and the fact that their suspected had been dragged off by a woman under similar circumstances. . .

Well. One can imagine the rest.


	14. das vorher und das nachher

She knew. The Detective finally believed him, and yet somehow, nothing had changed.

Well, okay, mostly nothing. She questioned him less, had a bit more trust in his spontaneous mid-case actions. When he made some off-handed comment about Ancient Greece or the origins of this or that, she’d stare into space a little before rolling her eyes, a subtle indication she accepted the information as fact and was filing it away for later.

Later. They still had a later.

His Chloe, and he could now officially say that, accepted him, loved him. And that was the best, most important thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 72 years later and it’s finally done! If anyone wants anything expanded, let me know! Thanks for reading peeps


End file.
